Somebody Like You
by kmoaton
Summary: Two broken and betrayed souls find each other when they least expect it.  Challenge prompts for Challenge Destiny.  Each Chapter is 300 words.  More or less
1. Still Waiting

Title: Still Waiting  
>Prompt Name -list- Ficlet Number: Dead EndBy Land/#1  
>Author:Kmoaton<br>Rating: PG  
>Genre: Angst<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 300<p>

Summary: Fool me once, shame on you. There won't be a twice, I quit  
>Warnings: Inuyasha is human in this series.<p>

He was cool living in the shadows…really. Too often, he had put himself out there for love and what did it get him?

Absolutely nothing.

His mother and father had passed on and his half-brother barely tolerated his presence. It seemed he was fated to be alone and broken-hearted. At times, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if his life had ended before it even started. Sweeping his inky black locks from his eyes, Inuyasha strengthened his resolve.

Never again.

He shuddered as he remembered Kikyou. She was beautiful but cold. All she worried about was image. She wanted Inuyasha to give up his small accounting firm and come work for her father's big company. Daddy was willing to make him a VP, she said. We could live in a mansion instead of your crummy apartment, she said. For a while, Inuyasha was willing to go along with whatever Kikyou wanted. It was nice to be wanted and he wasn't alone. He knew Kikyou didn't love him but that was okay too. He didn't love her but they were good together…or so he thought.

The final straw came during a summer soirée. Hearing Kikyou's voice, he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I know I can do better that him but when will I get the chance to make someone from scratch. He's just a naive man but I can make him what I want him to be!"

Inuyasha knew it was over between them at that moment. He walked away from that party and Kikyou, never looking back.

Now, he would be content in his tiny office with his numbers to keep him company. Numbers were rational and they always added up. He was finished looking for love. He had reached the end of the road.

Then she walked into his office.


	2. Bruised But Not Broken

Title: Bruised But Not Broken

Prompt Name -list- Ficlet Number: Mirage /By Land/#2  
>Author: Kmoaton<br>Rating: PG  
>Genre: Angst<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 300<p>

Sitting in the small waiting room, Kagome couldn't help but be flustered. After discovering her now ex-boyfriend and her accountant were in cahoots to steal her inheritance, Kagome ditched them both. Taking her best friend's advice, she found herself sitting in the tiny office of one the best accountants in the city. She could only hope that he could find everything the two thieves had done.

Taking in the minimalist décor, Kagome was at least relieved he wasn't pilfering his clients money for his own selfish means. Her extensive background check discovered more of the same: modest apartment, no kids, no significant other. In fact, the P.I. called him "a hermit". Kagome scoffed at that notion. If he had blood running through his veins there had to be someone he was boning on a regular basis.

"_Maybe he's gay."_

Rather pleased with her own deduction, Kagome's mind went back to her last few months of insanity. Kouga was everything she thought she wanted in a man: tall, dark and handsome. Introduced by her accountant, Hakudoshi, she had no reason to not believe Kouga was trustworthy. He wined and dined her, unknown by Kagome, with her own money. Only through their own carelessness had they been caught. A bitter pleasure went through Kagome as she thought of both of them being someone's prison bitch! All she needed was for the new accountant to uncover any other improprieties.

The secretary indicated she could enter the office. As she walked in, Kagome was surprised to see that behind the nerdy glasses was the most handsome man she had seen. As she took in his deep violet eyes, his glowing tan skin and rick black hair that was currently in a tight braid, she prayed one simple thing,

"_God, I hope I was wrong!"_


	3. HalfCrazy

Title: Halfcrazy  
>Cave-InBy Land/#3

Author: Kmoaton  
>Rating: PG<br>Genre: Angst  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count: 308

The meeting was tense. Inuyasha tried to ignore the fact that his client was hella sexy and she reminded him of what he was missing by swearing off women. Her intoxicating scent had filled his office and he knew when she left, he and his groin were going to have to have a serious meeting. It had been over a year since Inuyasha had looked at a woman with any type of interest and to have a response to someone he had been in contact with for less than half an hour rattled him.

Kagome was having problems of her own. Inuyasha fit her physical criteria to a tee. She had been working with a therapist because she always jumped into relationships too soon based on the physical. Deep in her soul, however, she could sense something different about Inuyasha. On the outside, he seemed quiet but as she explained her reason for being there, she could see that spark of fury in his eyes. That spark alone made Kagome curious about him. She wanted to know what fire was buried inside of him.

Combing through the former accountant's book, Inuyasha could see what the man was trying to do. His weak attempts to funnel Kagome's money into shell accounts were amateurish. It was painfully obvious that he was spending her money but he had no clue how to bleed her dry.

"I'll need to keep these overnight. I think I can fix what he's done and setup everything where you don't have to worry about this happening again."

Kagome smiled and quickly plotted. "Since we have to meet tomorrow, let's do it at my place. I'll cook and we can talk."

Inuyasha knew he looked shell-shocked. "But you don't even know what I like."

Kagome raised her eyebrow and gave a more devilish grin. "I'll surprise you."


	4. Funny Business

Title: Funny Business  
>QuicksandBy Land/#4

Author: Kmoaton  
>Rating: PG<br>Genre: Slick women, lusty men, working on the work  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count: 310

Kagome knew she had to take it slowly with Inuyasha. Anyone who had cut themselves off from the world couldn't be forced into something. She couldn't define what she wanted from him but the need to know who he was burned her imagination. Something in Kagome told her they could be fire together if they could get over the past. Right now, she just had to resist the urge to jump him and drag him into her bedroom. Checking herself in the mirror, Kagome knew 7:00 couldn't get here fast enough.

Inuyasha rang the bell promptly at seven. Dressed casually but professionally, he pondered the wisdom of meeting at his client's home. Inuyasha held on to his briefcase like an anchor and promised himself this was a business meeting only. That, however, turned into a vain wish. Any thoughts of propriety went out the window when Inuyasha was finally face to face with Kagome. From the top of her cascading hair that met her bare shoulders to the tips of her shell pink painted bare toes, Inuyasha was enthralled. He could only nod as he followed Kagome into her home.

Kagome led the hapless man to the table she had set up on the balcony. The hot summer day had mellowed into a pleasant evening and made sitting outside enjoyable. After showing him the table, Kagome removed the steaks from a cooler.

"I thought you might want your steak fresh off the grill. We can talk business while they cook."

Impressed, Inuyasha pulled his files out and he and Kagome discussed what Inuyasha had found and how he fixed it. Dinner was pleasant and Inuyasha discovered he was really enjoying her company. Relaxing with a glass of wine, Inuyasha just happened to meet Kagome's eyes. His heart rose and his mind stuttered. He had fallen and he was sinking fast.


	5. The Way To A Man's Heart

Title: The Way To A Man's Heart

Picnic/By Land/#5

Author: Kmoaton  
>Rating: PG<br>Genre: Hot and steamy…the noodles, that is!  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count: 307

Summary: Hook, line and sinker!

"Come on! I have a surprise for you!"

Inuyasha could only glare at the perky girl practically dancing in front of his desk. Over the past few weeks, he had learned to be wary of her "surprises". Some were nice like their first dinner but there was that spa day… Remembering the hot wax, Inuyasha knew he would have nightmares the rest of his life.

"Kagome, I would love to but," waving a hand at his paper-strewn desk, "I'm swamped."

Even with a valid reason, Inuyasha knew Kagome will enough to understand her persistence.

"You have to break for lunch. It's short, quick and nearby."

Knowing he was defenseless against her earnestness, Inuyasha gave in, yet again. Putting down his pen, he could only hope he wouldn't regret it.

To his surprise, Kagome pushed the 'up' button on the elevator. He knew there was a rooftop garden but he had never visited, preferring to eat in his office or at a local restaurant down the block. The elevator door opened to a quiet green oasis. Inuyasha could see a small bistro table set up with a huge steaming pot in the middle. Shock and awe decorated his face as he got closer to the table and could smell the delightful scents coming from the pot.

"You didn't…"

Kagome smiled. "Yep, I did."

"But how did you..."

Kagome's smile got bigger. "I have my ways."

By now, Inuyasha reached the table and removed the lid from the pot. Inside was his favorite order from Chan's Garden. Inuyasha's mouth watered at the sight of curly ramen noodles, swimming in a golden broth full of chicken and beef. Somehow, the sneaky wench had found the one food he loved most in the world. As he slurped down the delicious noodles, he was determined to find a way to surprise her.


	6. Tables Turned

Title: Tables Turned

Bike Ride/By Land/#6

Author: Kmoaton  
>Rating: PG<br>Genre: Bad boys on bikes! Who doesn't like?  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count: 306

Summary: Kagome discovers Inuyasha has a few tricks of his own.

After successfully surprising Inuyasha with his absolute favorite meal, Kagome knew she was finally beginning to break down his walls. Inuyasha was still intensely private but Kagome could sense he was slowly starting to open up to her. Maybe that's she was only moderately surprised when her phone rang Saturday morning and Inuyasha's gruff voice reached her ear.

"What are you wearing?"

Startled, Kagome rattled off her outfit: jeans and a tee shirt. After giving her instructions to wear closed toe shoes and come downstairs, Inuyasha hung up before she could ask any questions. In record time, Kagome stumbled out of the building and into a big shock. Gone was the sexy professional she was trying to win over. In his place stood bad boy Inuyasha. Clad in a black tee and black jeans that left NOTHING to the imagination, Kagome could only gape has the wind pick up the black tendrils of his now free flowing hair. The icing on the whole cake was the beautiful red BMW bike beside him.

Pleased that he had shocked her, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "Oye, Kagome. Close your mouth. You'll catch bugs that way!"

Kagome walked up to him. "Who are you and what did you do with my accountant?"

"I'm still here. This is how I relax sometime." Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked around the bike, her fingers delicately touching the polished exterior.

Kagome was shocked seeing Inuyasha this "relaxed". She knew she was right thinking there was more to him than met the eye. She was eager to get to know this side of him too!

Letting out a chuckle, Inuyasha held out the extra helmet and asked. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Snatching the helmet from his hands and placing it on her head, Kagome looked up at him. "Let's go!"


	7. I Wanna Get Next To You

Title: I Wanna Get Next To You  
>Prompt Name -list- Ficlet Number: BlossomBy Land/#7  
>Author: Kmoaton<br>Rating: PG  
>Genre: Summer Lovin'<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 305<p>

The ride from the city was liberating. It was Kagome's first time on a bike and Inuyasha was glad he was able to provide that thrill for her. Kikyou refused to ride with him, saying it would ruin her hair and all that sun would just wreak her skin. The feel of Kagome's arms tight around his waist and her torso pressed against his back just felt…right. As it got closer to lunchtime, Inuyasha knew the exact spot to take her. Stopping by a little shop, he and Kagome picked up sandwich fixings, chips and sodas. Kagome asked where they were headed but Inuyasha told her to be patient.

A few more miles down the road, Inuyasha turned off to a gravel driveway. Inuyasha smiled when he heard Kagome gasp. The old cabin had been his father's. Set on the banks of a large lake, the cabin was shady and secluded. He loved coming there but work and his hermit lifestyle had kept him away.

"I didn't have a chance to open the place up so it's a bit dusty but there's a deck on the back where we can eat."

Smiling, Kagome eagerly followed Inuyasha into the cabin. She helped open windows and took the food to the deck. Inuyasha came behind her with rinsed plates and napkins. They chatted as they ate and took in the gorgeous views of the lake. Pushing her plate away, Kagome sighed and stretched.

"I could look at this all day, every day."

Turning to look at him, Kagome was surprised to catch Inuyasha staring at her. Flushing, she couldn't tear her gaze away. Reaching for her, Inuyasha gently pulled her close. Sweeping the hair back from her face, Inuyasha did the one thing he wanted to do the day she walked in his office.

He kissed her.


	8. Love To Love You

Title: Love To Love You

Hot Springs/By Land/#8  
>Author: Kmoaton<br>Rating: Mature

Genre: Summer Lovin'  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count: 303

Summary: Giving in to temptation was never so right. The song used for the title is by Donna Summer. It's a very sensual not romantic at all, just hot! Listen to it sometime! BTW, the hot springs prompt totally refers to the bed!

Warning: Sex, as much as you can have in 300 words!

They weren't sure how they made their way into the bedroom. Clothes flew off and in the shaded dimness of the room, they relied on touch to explore each other's bodies. Tentative touches soon yielded to gentle caresses as Inuyasha sought to discover what would bring her the most pleasure.

Inuyasha touched and teased Kagome until she was moaning and writhing beneath him. Her moans turned into cries of bliss as Inuyasha found the center of her pleasure. Using his tongue and hands, Kagome was lost in the whirlwind of sensation, her breath stolen as a powerful orgasm swept through her body.

Before she could recover her senses, Inuyasha slid up her body and entered her. Kagome whimpered as he filled her. Finding their rhythm, they moved as if they were long time lovers. Every stroke pushed them higher and higher towards their climax. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Kagome pulled him deeper, crying out, as she got closer and closer to her release.

Inuyasha was barely holding on, wanting Kagome to find her satisfaction before he finally released. When she cried out his name and clawed at his back, he lost the last hold on his control. He shuddered at the force of his release, holding Kagome close and letting out his own moans.

Spent and breathing hard, they lay on the bed. Inuyasha finally noticed the pain of the scratches on his back.

"I figured you for a wildcat but not literally."

Kagome laughed. "If you want, I'll kiss them and make them better."

Pulling her into an embrace, Inuyasha breathed in the honeysuckle scent of her hair.

"It'll take a lot of kisses to make it better. You up for the challenge."

Running her hands down his body, Kagome replied. "I'm always up for a challenge if you are."


	9. Footsteps In The Dark

Title: Footsteps In The Dark

Footprints/By Land/#9  
>Author: Kmoaton<br>Rating: Mature

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Romance  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count:

Warning: Reference of sexual situation.

Summary: Sharing secrets, healing wounds.

The cabin at the lake became "their place". Weekends were spent relaxing, getting to know each other and, of course, loving. The L-word hadn't been spoken aloud by either of them but the feelings were there.

Kagome could still remember the Inuyasha she met the day she walked into the office. She wanted to know what happened to make him close off from women and the world. One night, she lay on his chest, languid from the recent sex and the warm breezes blowing through the window. The moonlight filled the room and with his eyes closed, Inuyasha looked ethereal. Gathering her courage, Kagome decided to broach the subject.

"Who was she?"

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes but Kagome knew he wasn't sleep. "Who was who?"

Kagome playfully thumped him in the chest. "Don't play. Who is the woman that broke your heart? I can hear her footsteps in the shadows sometimes. She's always there, lurking, waiting for something."

Still not opening his eyes, Inuyasha lay silent for a moment. He knew the time would come that he would have to share why he cut himself off. If their relationship was going to progress, it was time to share with Kagome. He told her about Kikyou, every minute detail. When he finished, the silence was heavy in the room.

Kagome wanted to cry for Inuyasha. She could see that Kikyou had completely damaged him and she didn't even care. Kagome knew if she ever met the selfish woman, it would be unpleasant…for Kikyou.

Pulling herself up, she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. In response, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. There were no words to offer him to make it better. Kagome, instead, decided to work on erasing Kikyou's treacherous footprints from his heart. She silently vowed to make sure Inuyasha knew that he was loved and cherished every day. Satisfied for the moment, Kagome allowed the sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	10. How Did You Get Here?

Title: How Did You Get Here?

Buried Treasure/By Land/#10

Author: Kmoaton  
>Rating: Mature<p>

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Romance  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count:

Summary: He hadn't planned on falling in love but somehow she found his heart.

Inuyasha wasn't sure when he began to feel again but he knew the reason why. He had all but given up on love. Kikyou made sure he understood he was nothing more than a toy, pretty to look at on her arm. He wasn't entitled to passions, interests or feelings. She just wanted him to make herself look good and a handsome, SILENT man was perfect in her eyes.

Inuyasha placed his heart under lock and key, determined no one would ever hurt him again. Even when he first met Kagome, Inuyasha knew he was attracted to her but that was as far as he intended for it to go. Kagome, however, had other ideas.

She could see his beautiful heart, buried beneath the hurt from the past. The death of his parents, the indifference from his brother and the deceit of Kikyou pushed him away from love. Kagome was determined to show him that love, real love was a beautiful thing.

Now Inuyasha began slowly come out of his shell. He basked in the glow of unconditional love. Kagome wanted nothing more from him than his affection and that he could freely give. She was always excited to try new things with him and she shared his sense of adventure.

Standing in the window, watching the clouds move across the moonlit sky, he watched Kagome as she slept. His heart was full of love, all for her. Somehow, Kagome had moved in to his heart, healed his wounds and made him whole. He didn't know how she got there but he was so glad she came.


	11. No More Tears

Title: No More Tears

Mud Pie/By Land/#11

Author: Kmoaton  
>Rating: PG<p>

Genre: Angst, Anger, Realization  
>Universe: AU<br>Word Count: 310

Kagome has a meeting with a very interesting meeting. Family can be so messy.

"Miss Higurashi, I'm not really sure of your reasons for having me here."

Kagome waited until the waiter had taken their orders before she replied. It hadn't taken long to find Inuyasha's half-brother. She knew the only reason he agreed to meet with her was curiosity. She was amazed on how much alike they looked even with his white blond hair and golden eyes.

"Well, Mr. Tashio, I'm seeing your brother, Inuyasha."

Mr. Tashio gave her a hard glance. "HALF-brother and since we are speaking of him, I'm Sesshomaru. Did he send you here to ask for something? He was well taken care of by our father."

"Actually, he doesn't know that I'm here. You can call me Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked over the petite woman. She was pretty and he knew from the P.I.'s reports, she wasn't looking for money. "So, Miss…Kagome, if he didn't send you, why am I here?"

Kagome swallowed for a moment, suddenly nervous. "I want to know why you aren't there for your brother."

Sesshomaru had the grace to blush. "When my father and his mother died, I was 18. I didn't have time to raise a young boy."

Feeling anger rise in chest, Kagome frowned. "But you didn't have to cut him off completely!"

Sesshomaru stared at her with hard eyes. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about!"

Kagome suddenly felt nauseous. "I didn't come here to sling mud at you! I came because you're all the family he has left. I had hoped you would be willing to reconcile but what a fool I was! Just forget it!"

Watching her leave the restaurant, Sesshomaru replayed Kagome's words in his head. Unknown to his brother, Sesshomaru had been monitoring him over the years. Secretly, he was proud of his brother's successes. Maybe Kagome was correct. It was time he returned to Inuyasha's life.


	12. Time After Time

Title:Time After Time  
>Author: Kmoaton<br>Rating: PG  
>Genre: WAFF<br>Warnings: none  
>Word Count: 300<br>Summary: It comes together beautifully and in unexpected ways.

They chose to marry at the cabin by the lake. It was the place they truly fell in love but Inuyasha had another reason. It felt as if his parents were there as the sun set as he took the woman who clawed her way past his barriers and in to his heart as his wife.

Only a few close friends and family attended. After the vows, the happy couple turned to receive congratulations from everyone. To Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshomaru walked up to him. Looking at his wife, who was grinning ear to ear, Inuyasha shook his head in wonder. The brothers shook hands. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy moment but for Inuyasha, the acknowledgement was enough.

When the guests finally cleared out Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and held her close. As the moon rose over the lake, for the first time in his life, Inuyasha was content.

"Thank you."

Snuggling closer, Kagome inquired. "For what?"

Blushing slightly, Inuyasha explained. "For loving me enough to make me see how big a baka I've been."

Kagome laughed. "Well, you're my baka now!"

Inuyasha joined her laughter and gave her a big kiss. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
